Changes 2
by ksnape
Summary: This is a sequel to the story of Changes. Kat is entering her sixth year at Hogwarts. Will her family secret be discovered? Or would it last to the very end? Friendships are tested, teenagers are falling in love, people are preparing for a war. Will slightly follow the books but mostly will not. Ending will be different from the books. [GeorgexOC paring]
1. Chapter 1

**So here is the first chapter of the sequel of Changes. **

**Sorry it took so long to put it up but I have been extremely busy.**

**Hope you enjoy the first chapter.**

* * *

><p>Kat glanced out the window of her bedroom for the fifth time that morning. Today was the day she would return back to England with her father, Severus Snape. She had spent a week at her mother's since the summer started. She had fun catching up with her friends here in the States but she missed her other friends that she made in Hogwarts.<p>

Not to mention not seeing or hearing anything about her boyfriend, George Weasley, since she last saw him at the Burrow. She didn't mind since she knew that must be busy with the shop that he and his brother will be opening up soon. Kat couldn't wait to see him. She was brought out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on her bedroom door.

"Come in!"

The door opened and her mother walked in. People have said that she had most of her mother's looks but she had her father's eyes and hair color. Kat walked to her closet and continue to pack some of the clothes she decided to bring with her to England. She heard her mother sigh but the teen didn't turn to look at her.

"I don't know if you should go back to your father's."

Kat rolled her eyes but kept quiet. They had this conversation before two days ago. Her mother kept insisting to stay here and go back to Salem. They had a row and didn't talk until the next day.

"I'm going mom. Whether you like it or not," Kat flatly said walking out the closet with three shirts.

"There is a war going on," Selene hissed as she walked towards her daughter. "Do you think that I would be able to sleep at night knowing that at any given moment something could happen to you?"

"Nothing is going to happen to me. I will be safe," the teen said, finishing folding the shirts and putting them inside her suitcase.

"Really? Should we go back to the time you went to the Ministry of Magic or the Blood Quill?"

The dark haired teen glanced down and saw the faint scars that were carved on the top of her left hand. You could still see the message but only if you get close to it. Before Kat could say anything they heard a loud crack outside. Kat ran to the window and grinned when she saw a tall dark figure standing in the backyard.

"Stay here," Selene sternly said. "Finish packing while I have a word with him."

With that the older woman left and Kat sighed as she continued to pack. She could hear her parents talking in the living room when she finished packing and started to head down stairs with her suitcase.

"I'm ready to go," Kat said as she walked in the living room. She noticed that her mother was glaring at her father while Carl was sitting down in the sofa looking back and forth between the two adults. Hearing her talk the three of them turned to look at her and Kat noticed her mother composing herself.

Carl was the first to react and stood up from where he was sitting. He gently smiled at her as he walked towards her. "Hope to see you soon again," he said lowly as he hugged her.

"I had fun," Kat whispered to him. She stepped back and smiled at him. "Maybe we can go to a baseball game next summer?"

He grinned. "You bet we will."

She glanced over his shoulder and noticed that her mother still didn't look too happy to see her go. She sighed and made her way towards her pulling her suitcase behind her. She stopped at arm's length and went to hug her mother but Selene step back. Snape saw the hurt in his daughter's face and suddenly felt anger towards Selene.

"Are you ready to leave?" Snape said flatly to his daughter, not taking his eyes from Selene.

"Yeah," Kat mumbled. "See you soon mom."

Selene didn't say anything and just nodded. Carl let out a sighed but didn't say anything knowing that whatever he said wouldn't change his wife's mind. Snape waved his wand and the suitcase shrunk. Kat put grabbed the small item and shoved it inside one of her jeans pockets and followed her father out to the backyard.

* * *

><p>"I missed you."<p>

Kat giggled as George hugged her and spin her around. She started to get dizzy and soon after he stopped spinning.

"I can tell."

"So how was it at your mother's?" He grasped her hand and they walked up the stairs to the twin's flat that was on the floor above the shop.

She shrugged, "Good. Although that didn't stop her for trying to convince me to go back to Salem."

"You're kidding?"

"Seriously. She didn't want me to come back at all."

"Because of the war?"

"That and because she thinks that my dad isn't capable of protecting me. She still holds a grudge against him since the Umbridge incident," Kat rolls her eyes as they stepped inside the flat. "But I don't want to talk about that. Have you guys set a date when are you both opening your shop yet?"

George grinned at her as they sat down on the couch in the living room. "Actually we did. We both think is a good idea to open it a week before students go to Hogwarts."

Kat groaned. "I can imagine the comments Snape will make when he catches students with your products."

Another voice reply before George could. Fred stepped out of the kitchen with a half eaten sandwich in his hand. "Good. Let the teachers know that we might have graduated from Hogwarts but they will never truly get rid of us."

"You guys do know they will be searching through our things, right?"

"We have already taken care of that…sister," Fred winked at her, ignoring the glare that his brother threw at him. "I will leave you two lovebirds alone. I got my own woman to visit."

"Tell Angie I say hi," Kat told him before he Apparated away.

After that George and Kat talked about what they each did during the week that Kat left to the States. Kat started to notice the sky was darkening and she knew that it was time for her to go home. George asked if she wanted for him to take her home but told him that she will travel by Floo. After a long goodbye kiss and a promise to see him soon she Floo'ed to Spinner's End while George waved goodbye at her.

She coughed and stepped out of the fireplace. She glanced around and noticed that the library was empty. The teen was about to walk out of the library when she heard voices in the sitting room. She frowned as she stood in the middle of the room trying to listen to the muffled conversation. The only person she knew that ever visited Spinner's End was Dumbledore and that was over a year ago. Quietly she walked out of the living room and noticed the door to the sitting room was closed. She hesitated for a moment before making her way upstairs to her room. She was halfway up when the door suddenly open and she froze.

"Kat?"

Kat's eyes widen and she turned to look at no other than Draco Malfoy, her half-cousin from her mother's side. The blonde teen smiled to Kat although it looked forced.

"Draco? What are you doing here?" She asked, walking down the stairs.

"I may have found something."

"To break the bond?"

Draco nodded eagerly and walked back to the sitting room with Kat following behind. Snape was standing by the fireplace holding a worn out leather brown book. He looked up at the sound of footsteps and nodded to his daughter.

"Did you have a pleasant evening with Mr. Weasley?" He asked.

"Yup," Kat said, making the 'p' pop at the end of the word. "We had a lot to catch up."

"I wonder with what?" Draco mumbled, smirking at his cousin.

Snape glared at his godson while Kat growled, "Get your mind out of the gutter. We just talked."

"Sure you did."

She shook her head and turned her attention to her father. "So what did you guys find?"

Severus raised his eyebrow at the mention of 'guys'. "Draco was able to get his hands on this book," he looked down at his hands that were holding it, "before anyone could see him."

Draco shuffled a bit where he stood and looked at his godfather, "I must go. Mother would probably be wondering where I went. You can keep the book until you can find something. I will continue searching whenever I can."

"Be careful Draco," Snape said with a bit of concern in his voice.

"I will. Now if you both excuse me I must Floo back home."

With that Draco left the sitting room to the library. Once they heard the swoosh in the other room that Kat moved to stand next to her father, who had sat down on his armchair. She glanced down at the book but before she could read anything her father already turned the page.

"Everything is in Latin," mumbled Kat. "Do you understand what it says?"

"Some of it," Snape said softly. He stood up suddenly that it startled Kat. "I will show this to Dumbledore tomorrow."

"But dad what if the answer is not in that book at all? I mean Draco will be forced to take the Mark anytime now."

Snape stared at his daughter for a moment longer before placing the book on the small coffee table. He took a step towards her and grasped her shoulders. "We will break the bond. I cannot promise that it will be done before Draco gets his mark. But believe that I will do anything in my power to find an answer quickly."

Kat could only nod when she noticed the fierce look on her father's face. "I believe you dad."

He gently let go of his grip. "Now, have you eaten already?"

"No. Like I said, George and I wanted to catch up on the week I was gone," she smiled at her father and walked to the door. "I'm going to get Ash so I could give him some milk."

"Kat…"

"Yeah?"

"You and Mr. Weasley…did the both of you just talked or….?"

"Dad!" Kat groaned in annoyance. "We just talked! God why does everybody think that we are doing something else!." She rubbed her forehead and sighed. "George and I aren't having sex. We just kiss and hold hands nothing else. Alright?"

Snape just nodded. His mind went blank when he heard the word 'sex'. He felt his body relax a bit knowing that his daughter and her redhead prankster boyfriend weren't doing anything he didn't wanted them to do. Feeling his daughter's eyes still on him, he cleared his throat.

"Go and fetch your little troublesome feline while I make us a quick dinner."

"Sure thing dad."

Kat walked out of the sitting room and let out a snort of laughter. She couldn't wait to tell George of what her father thought they were doing whenever they are alone.

* * *

><p><strong>So what did you guys think of the first chapter?<strong>

**Sorry if it was short. The next chapter will be longer. I changed the view of perspective in the story but I think that I will be able to write the chapters quickly if I do it in this point of view. **

**Like I said before, this story won't be following the books although they will be some parts from the books in here. I will be able to update weekly now since I have an hour or two break between my classes so I will be able to work on the chapters then. I will try to update on Fridays but if I can't the latest will be Sundays.**

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter. The story will have drama, comedy, angst, ect.**

**So yeah...review! **


	2. Chapter 2

**Here is the long over due chapter that I was supposed to post months ago.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Kat was humming to a song that was playing on the small radio in the library while reading the book her father gave her on Christmas. Ash was playing with a ball of yarn next to the couch were Kat was lying on. The teen wanted to take a walk at the park but it started to rain. She was startled from her reading when green flames appeared in the fireplace and a figure stepped out of it quickly. Ash hissed but then calmed when Kat picked him and scratched the back of his head.<p>

"Draco? What are you doing here?" Kat asked confused. "And why are you smiling?"

The blonde boy kept grinning at her, not caring that he looked disheveled. "I found it! We can break the bond!"

She smiled and jumped off the couch with Ash still on her arms. "You did?! Great!"

Draco nodded enthusiastically. He started flipping through an old worn out book that he had in one of his hands. "I found it in the library at my father's office. It wasn't easy but I finally found it. It's actually our grandfather's diary. I recognize a couple of words but not the rest." He looked up and smiled. "Where is Snape? Maybe he can help translate some of these words."

"He went to Hogwarts," Kat frowned. "He wanted to start tiding up his office."

"Let's go!"

"Okay," she put Ash down. "You go first then—"

"No time," Draco grasped Kat's arm and pulled her with him in the fireplace. They were a bit cramped as he took out some Floo powder from one of his coat's pocket. "Snape's office!"

Kat coughed as she stepped out first. She shook her head and looked around but noticed that the office was empty. "He's not here."

"Would he be at his quarters?" Draco stepped out of the fireplace.

"Maybe," Kat shrugged. "But he would have already come and checked here to see who Floo'ed in."

"Well, let's go do Dumbledore's office. He will help us."

She nodded and they both exited Snape's office and the dungeons. After rushing down the hallways they stood in front of the Gargoyle that led to Dumbledore's office.

"Any guesses on the password?" Kat turned to look at Draco.

He frowned slightly. "Um…lemon drops?"

The gargoyle didn't move.

"Licorice?" Kat hesitantly said.

Once again the gargoyle didn't move. The teens started naming off random candy names but none of them worked.

"Any other guesses?" Draco sighed in irritation.

"Have you tried Acid Pops?" another voice said behind him.

Both of them turned around and saw the Headmaster and Snape standing not far from them.

"Kat…Draco? What are you both doing here?" Severus looked at them curiously.

"I found it, sir!" Draco said. "To break the bond."

Both men eyes widen before walking towards the two teens. Dumbledore said the password and all four of them walked hurriedly to up the stairs to the Headmasters office when the gargoyle jumped aside. Once inside the office, Draco gave Dumbledore the book and told him in which page he found the breaking of the bond.

"I think this one is it," the blonde looked up at the Headmaster.

Dumbledore's eyes scanned the page and nodded to himself. "I think that young Mr. Malfoy is right."

Snape walked next to the Headmaster as he also read the page.

"Should we get started?" Draco suggested.

"Very well," Dumbledore said. "Let's begin."

Draco rushed to stand a couple of feet away from Kat. They smiled at each other nervously and glanced back the Headmaster and Snape. The Potion's Master looked nervous but he nodded to the teens. The Headmaster pointed his wand to both teens and began mumbling something low in Latin.

Kat started to feel a bit warm and looked down at herself. She didn't see anything happening. From the corner of her eyes she saw Draco doing the same thing. The warmness soon began to get hot and she felt a ringing in her ears. She glanced at the blonde but her vision started to get blurry. Suddenly she felt like something was on fire inside her. She buckled on the ground as she clutched her stomach and closed her eyes. The burning sensation worsen and she felt something been ripped apart. It was taking her breath away that she was gasping for air. All of a sudden the burning stopped.

She slowly opened her eyes and saw a blurry black figure in front of her. She blinked a couple of times and her vision started to get sharp. She saw her father crouched in front of her with a look of horror. He said something but she couldn't hear anything since the ringing was still loud. She turned her head as she was still slightly panting for breath. She saw that Draco was also on the ground while Dumbledore was saying something to him.

"Kat?" her father's voice said but it sounded far away.

She turned to look at him again. Slowly the ringing started to disappear. "What?"

"Are you still in pain?" His grasp on her arms slightly tighten.

"Um. No. I'm fine," Kat mumbled. "I just feel…very tired."

"Is it done?" Draco shook his head. "Is the bond broken?"

"Only one way to find out," Kat said, slowly standing up with the help of her father.

Dumbledore helped Draco stand up as well. Both teens stretched their arms towards each other and touched each other's hands. Nothing. They didn't felt the electric current they would feel whenever they touched hands. They both sighed in relief and hugged each other.

* * *

><p>"So are you going to try out for Quidditch this year?" Hermione asked, petting a purring Crookshanks.<p>

"I haven't decided yet," Kat shrugged. "Ginny and George have been telling me to try out for Chaser."

Hermione nodded. "You will make a pretty good Chaser from what I seen when you play with them," she nodded towards the Weasleys and Harry playing a match not far from them. Her dad let her come to the Burrow for a few hours since he was working on the list of potions that Madam Pomfrey needed. "Maybe you should try out."

"I'll think about it," Kat smiled and waved at George when he turned to look at her from where he was flying on his broom. He waved back and got back to the game. She lowered her voice for only to Hermione to hear. "We broke the bond."

Hermione gasped in surprised and turned to look at her friend. "You did? When? How? Who broke it? Is your magic affected in any way?"

"It was weeks ago. Draco came over with a journal that he found in his family library and then we both Floo'ed to my dad's office. He wasn't there so we went to Dumbledore's office. They found us standing by the gargoyle and Dumbledore said the password after Draco told him why we were there. He brought us to his office with my dad and Draco told him which page was the bond at. He cast the spell and voilà our bond broke."

"Did it hurt?"

"It felt like I was burning alive and the ringing would stop," Kat shivered, remembering the pain. "It was worse than the Cruciatus. Luckily my magic hasn't been affected and neither has Draco's."

"Well that's good."

"What you beautiful ladies talking about?" Fred asked.

Both girls jumped slightly and saw him standing a few feet away. Kat noticed that the others were off their brooms and were walking towards them. Except for Ron. He was putting the brooms away at the shed.

Kat glanced at Fred and shrugged. "Girl things."

"I didn't know Malfoy was a lady thing," Fred smirked, wiggling his eyebrows at them. "But then again his father is another story."

Hermione and Kat rolled their eyes as they accepted Fred's hand to help them stand up. Kat dusted off some of the grass off her jeans. She felt George's arms wrapped around her waist from behind.

"What about Malfoy?" George asked his brother.

"Well, these two lovely ladies were talking about Malfoy."

"The ferret?" Ron scratched his head as he jogged to where they were standing.

"Must you call him that?" Kat frowned, slipping from George's arms but grabbed his hand and intertwined their fingers.

"People still call him that?" Ginny asked curiously as they walked towards the house.

"I will keep calling him that until it stops been funny," Ron shrugged. "You got to admit it was pretty funny."

"Let's not forget the Buckbeak incident," Ginny slightly smirked. "He thought they would have to chop off his arm when it was just a scratch."

"He can't handle anything. He's such a pansy," Ron laughed.

Harry, the twins and Ginny laughed. Hermione just rolled her eyes and called them "immature," while Kat was getting annoyed.

"Can you please stop talking about Draco like that?" Kat narrowed her eyes at Ron.

"Why?" Ron challenged the dark haired teen. "I'm just saying the truth."

"Well, can you just don't?" She snapped at him. "At least when I'm not present."

Sensing the tension growing, George gently squeezed Kat's hand and whispered in her ear, "Maybe we should go to my flat. I don't want you to get mad."

Kat nodded and let him Apparate them back to his and Fred's flat above their shop after they said their goodbyes to the others. She walked to the couch and sat down. She let out a heavy sigh as she rubbed her eyes. George sat down next to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders.

"A Sickle for your thoughts," George bumped his nose against her cheek.

"Do you really want to know?"

"If I wasn't I wouldn't have asked."

Kat smiled bitterly. "I don't think you would want to talk about him."

"So this is about Malfoy?" He frowned. "Is it what my stupid brother said about him?"

"Not just him," she shook her head. "It's everybody. They don't know really know him."

"And you do?"

"Yeah I do," Kat played with the hem of her shirt. "I do really know him and the stuff he has been through lately."

"How?" George frowned. "I know that you two are like some sort of friends but I never really saw the two of you talk like old friends."

"Well we are friends," she shrugged.

"You're hiding something."

Kat looked at him in confusion. "What?"

"You have that look on your face," George explained. "Tell me what you are really are thinking."

"You might hate me."

"Why would I?" He moved slightly and stared at her seriously. "Is it something…bad?"

"Depends on how you look at it."

"Just tell me."

She took out a deep breath and let it out shakily. "Draco and I….are cousins. Half-cousins. His mother and my mother are half-sisters."

"What?" George's eyes widen in shock. "You and Malfoy are…related?"

Kat nodded. "We are. We found out last year."

"Last year…" George breathed out. Shaking his head he stood up from the couch and walked near the fireplace.

"I'm sorry—"

"Is there anything else that I need to know?" He turned around to look at her with narrow eyes.

Kat looked down at her lap as he chewed on her bottom lip. "We were also bonded."

"Bonded?" George frowned. "Like magic bound or something else?"

"Soul bonded and magic. His—mine as well—grandfather from his mother side bonded us together when we were babies. The only reason why we found out is because we would feel like an electric shock whenever we touched our hands or our magic would be a bit stronger when we were in the same room."

George rubbed his nose in frustration. "You said bonded in past tense. Does that mean you and he are not anymore?"

Kat nodded. "We broke it weeks ago. With Dumbledore's help and my father's."

"Why didn't you tell me any of this?" George paced around the living room.

"I wanted to," Kat quickly explained as she stood up from the couch. "Trust me I did but I was just scared of what you might think. That I was related to Draco since I know about the clashes his and your family have. And that we were bonded—"

"I wouldn't have minded that!"

"Would you really be okay with that?" Kat stepped forward, her eyes narrowing. "Your family hates the Malfoys! I understand why but Draco is different—"

"You weren't here when Malfoy started his first year at Hogwarts!" George snapped, his eyes glaring at his girlfriend. "He has insulted every single one of us! His father made my father's job difficult at the Ministry!"

"He has changed!" Kat did a hand gestured. "He isn't the same Draco you met years ago!"

"Well I'm sorry that I have a hard time believing that!"

"Trust me then!"

"How can I?" George threw his hands in the air, frustrated. "You are related to him!"

"What does that supposed to mean?" Kat flatly said, her hands curling up in fists. When George stayed quiet, she asked again. "George Weasley, answer my question!"

His nostrils flared and his eyes were filled with rage. "What I'm saying is that he and his whole family are liars, manipulators and Death Eaters…and that you might be the same thing."

Kat felt like someone punched her in the stomach. All her anger disappeared from her body and hurt took its place. "You think I'm going to be a Death Eater?"

"Your dad is one!"

"He's a spy! You know that!"

"No, that's what he said to Dumbledore!"

"He isn't lying!"

George shook his head and looked out the window. The sun was hidden behind gloomy clouds. He scoffed mentally. The mood that he was feeling right now matched the weather outside. He sighed heavily and rubbed his eyes. "I just need some time to think about everything...about us."

Kat's breath hitched as her eyes began to water. She swallowed thickly and nodded. "Okay," her voice sounding shaky. "Take all the time you need."

Not wanting him to see her silently crying she quickly left the flat and closed the door behind her.

* * *

><p><strong>So what do you guys think?<strong>

**Like or no like?**

**Oh yeah one more thing. Since I'm a college student that means I will be busy with classes and all that stuff. But I do have an hour or two of break after each class so I will be able to work on chapters and update more frequently. Which means that I will be update every week. Most likely on the weekends. So keep an eye on those updates on the weekends.**

**So yeah...please review?**


End file.
